Being A Guardian Can Be A Heavy Task
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! :) Done as a request for Card-Golem. :)


**Card-Golem, who owns Drew, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Being A Guardian Can Be A Heavy Task**

Drew woke up sharply and gasped, taking some deep breaths before turning on a nearby light and going over to a bookcase, opening a box that only he could open and carefully looking inside. He let out a breath of relief at seeing the core of the new dark giant still intact and safe and he closed the box, putting back on the bookcase and sitting on his bed. Seeing it was four in the morning, he decided to just get up for the day, reading for a bit until daylight brightened the skies.

Rachel had just gotten back from an early mission with Bouncer. "Man, I can't believe Kaos," she groaned. "Six in the morning, he decides he's going to pull a little stunt. Next time he does that, I'm spanking him and throwing him into his own prison!"

Bouncer chuckled a little. "I agree on that note," he said. "Sorry to have awoken you so early."

"Ah, it's okay," she said, smiling at him. "The kids usually get me up about seven anyway, so what's an extra hour?"

Drew came out of his room, looking like he had been in a battle. "Drew?" Bouncer called to him and the young man looked up at them, his face looking tired.

"Drew? Are you alright?" Rachel asked in concern.

He sighed. "Yes and no," he said.

"You look like you just finished a tough battle," the Tech Giant said, concerned.

Knightmare came out of her room and went up to him. "Drew?" She asked softly, noting his tired look. "What is it, dear?"

He gave up being quiet. "I'm having problems," he said. "Nightmares, actually."

They immediately headed for the dining room and got some breakfast and while they were eating, the quadruple-element Portal Master told them what had been bothering him. "Ever since Master Eon made me guardian of the Dark Giant Power Orb, I've had nightmares about failing to protect it and Nebulous comes back in a new form, one that impossible to beat," he said. "I always check the orb right after and it's just there, waiting patiently."

"Drew, even if Nebulous came back, he wouldn't be able to get that orb," Rachel said. "Only you can open that box. Not even if Kaos managed to steal it would that orb be able to be used."

"She's right, Drew," said Knightmare. "And you've done everything so far to keep it safe. And someday…there will be a good Dark Giant that will join us and represent the Dark Element properly."

He sighed. "But what if Kaos does find a way to get it?" He asked. "What if I do fail to protect it? I'd fail not only all of Skylands and all of you guys and our friends, but Master Eon too."

"Drew, if Master Eon felt that was possible, then he wouldn't have entrusted you to protect the orb," said Bouncer gently. "Master Eon has faith in you, just as we do."

Knightmare placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "I know," she said softly. "The task of a guardian can be heavy."

"I guess that has been weighing down on me a bit," the young man admitted.

"Drew, you're very responsible," Rachel said. "I know for a fact you'd never fail us."

He looked at her. "You have a lot of confidence in me," he said.

"I always have confidence in my friends," she replied.

"Just as I have confidence for you, my brave warrior," Knightmare said, giving Drew a kiss that made him smile.

"Okay, you made your point," he said and then kissed Knightmare back, making her giggle.

But that same evening, Drew had the same nightmare, only this time, he heard something crack and he woke up fast, checking the dark orb. It was safe, but had changed. A small bit of electricity was now inside almost like an electric ball. "This isn't good," he said to himself.

Rachel woke up with a start, waking Magna Charge beside her. "What is it, my proton?" He asked her.

"Something's wrong," she said. "I think it's the dark orb."

She jumped out of bed. "I'm going to check on Drew."

With that, she raced out of the room and ran to Drew's room, finding the door open and Knightmare was inside with the young man and both were looking at the orb. "I wonder why it's doing that," the centaur said.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, alerting them to her presence and Drew waved her to come in.

"The orb," he said. "It's got electricity in it now."

Rachel examined the orb, seeing what they meant. "What could that mean?" She asked.

"It can mean a few things," Knightmare said. "Either there's a new Dark Giant nearby, Nebulous has returned and is going to claim the other half of his power, or Kaos is after it and looking for it with his magic."

Drew stood up. "We need to wake Master Eon," he said.

They quickly headed to Master Eon's quarters and knocked on the door and he opened it at once. "I sensed it too," he said as Drew handed him the box.

"It's not…Nebulous, is it?" Rachel asked, a note of fear in her voice.

"No, not him," Master Eon said. "He was destroyed for good."

"A new Dark Giant then?" Knightmare asked, hope in her voice.

The guardian of Skylands closed his eyes softly and then softly shook his head. "No, not yet," he said. "Soon, but not yet."

"Then it must be Kaos," Drew said.

Master Eon nodded. "He is trying something," he said. "One moment."

He raised his staff and all of a sudden, they heard Kaos scream in anger and saw him glaring angrily at them from the window. "I almost had it!" He declared.

"No way, Kaos," Drew replied, giving the evil Portal Master a glare. "The Dark Orb is under my watch and I'm never letting you get you grubby hands on it."

Kaos glared at him. "I could have taken if off your hands for you," he said. "After all, it's not easy being a guardian."

"No, it's not," the quadruple-element Portal Master replied. "But it's worth it to keep it safe until it's time."

Rachel snapped her fingers and caught Kaos in her telekinesis and also used her power on a nearby tree and it pulled back while she poised Kaos in front of it before releasing both at the same time. The tree smacked Kaos and sent him flying home with a sore behind. "I did say I'd spank him if he pulled a stunt again," she said.

"Never mess with a mother," Knightmare said with a chuckle.

Drew chuckled and then closed the box, the orb now stable once more. He smiled. "Maybe it's not such a heavy task after all," he said.

"Not when you've got people who believe in you," Master Eon said with a smile.

They went back to the rooms and Drew placed the box with the orb back in its usual place. "Until the time is ready, I'll not fail," he said to himself.

He would continue being the guardian of the Dark orb until the time came when a new Dark Giant would join the team.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
